Babysitter
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Rose has been babysitting Dimitri since he was seven but now at the age of seventeen Dimitri believes he doesn't need Rose anymore, but as reckless as he is Olenda will not allow it. What happens when Dimitri begins to fall for Rose who is engaged to Adrian Ivashkov? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

"Rose! What are you doing!"

I jump and literally fall out of my bed because of my dad's outburst.

I groan and pull out my headphones. "What is it Old Man?"

Can't he see I was in my music zone!

He rolled his eyes, "Rose you're fourteen, it's Summer and you're going to get a job."

I stared at him shocked. I never had to work! I'm already rich why would I waste my time working?

"What! Dad you can't be serious!" I yell standing up.

He nodded and his facial expression explained I wasn't going to get my way.

I sign, "Fine." and crossed my arms over my chest, "What job do you want me to do?"

He smirked, "That's for you to find out." With that said he left my room.

I sign and plop down on my bed.

What job can I do!

Fastfood resturants? No too hot and greasy.

Hotels? No too much organizing.

Babysitting? Grrr! I hate little kids!

I pull a pillow over my head and scream frustrated.

I guess i'll go with the last option.

I get out my bed and dress in my batman tank, black convers, and yellow jeans.

I decide to wear my hair down letting my dark waves cascade down my wasit.

For a fourteen year old i do have to admit i have a nice figure and the perfect curves.

I add mascara, eyeliner, and my favorite strawberry lipgloss.

Hopefully i'll get hired?

Satisfied with my look I leave my room and grab my keys.

I love having my lisence but not as much as I love my pearl white 2013 Camaro.

I drive to the Job Center and I was surprised to see how much people where in here.

I took a deep breath and take a seat next to a woman.

She looked about middle twenties and tired.

She is beautiful i'll admit.

short brown hair, brown eyes, an average body size.

She must've felt me staring at her because she turned at me and smiled.

I felt my self blushing and mumbeled a sorry then turned looked at my un pained finger nails.

She gave a small laugh, "It's okay. What job are you applying for?"

"Babysitting."

Her face lit up, "I need a babysitter."

I smiled as well as she did, "I'm Rose Hathaway."  
"Olenda Belikova." she had a accent an russian accent?

"Nice meeting you."

"You too. Would you like baby sitting for me?"  
I liked her already she was nice and not bossy.

"Sure."

But how many kids did she have! I should've asked first!

"I have four kids."

"Oh. How old are they?"  
"My twin daughters Karolina and Sonya are fourteen but they're always busy with their friends."

I nodded they're so lucky!

"Then there's my son Dimitri he's seven and I have a younger daughter Viktoria she's four."

I smiled hopefully these kids will be easy to deal with.

With that I offically became Olenda's babysitter for her kids and i'll start babysitting tomorrow.

Uhg! Why does tomorrow have to be Saturday?


	2. Chapter 2

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

Today was my first day babysitting and already I got lost trying to find Olenda's house and once I found it I was already five minutes late.

Typical me _always _late for everything. _Never _fails.

I wouldn't be surprised if I were late for my own wedding.

I knocked on Olenda's door and she gave me a bright smile. "Rose you're finally here."

My eyes widened was she going to fire me!

She giggled, "I'm just teasing you. Come in."

I stepped inside and her home looked welcoming. Nothing too fancy and nothing too plane a few toys were scattered but that was just it.

"Where's the kids?" I asked facing her.

Before she could answer she was interrupted.

"Mom! Can me and Sonya go to the mall with our friends?"We looked upstairs to see Sonya and Karolina.

They're identical twins both with chocklate brown eyes, straight brown hair, and a curvy figure. Karolina seemed like the scene girl type with various colors in her hair and her clothes were a stripped tank top, skirt with ripped stockings, and knee length boots. But Sonya seemed tomboyish with a lakers jersy, basketballs shorts, and convers.

Olenda smiled, "Sure. Oh girls! Meet Rose she's the new babysitter."They made their way down the stairs and gave me a real smile what surprised me was when they hugged me as if I was their sister visiting. I smiled and hugged them back, "Hi."

They pulled away,"Hi."

We heard a horn honcking outside. It was a dodge charger with a group of girls.

"Bye Mom!" "Bye Rose!"

Olenda smiled and took me a tour still Vika and Dimitri weren't around.

Olenda had informed me they went to the grocery store with their grandmother Yeva.

"Well Rose I have to get to work I hope Dimka and Vika don't worry you too much."

My eyes widened. Worry me too much? Before I could ask any questions she left.

I sign and my stomach rumbled, Hmm I'll have to feed the twerps eventually so why not make a meal? And since I can't cook if my life depended on it I made sandwiches.

I then hears little kids I knew somehow it was Dimitri and Viktoria.

"Dimka who's that?"

"I don't know I think it's a robber!"

They were whispering too loudly and I couldn't help but to giggle but they caught me off guard!

"ATTACK!"

I screamed when random items were thrown at me one was even a book!

These kids are crazy!

"Ahhg! Kids please stop I'm your babysitter!"

I was then squirted with a water gun and Dimitri was laughing acoss from me, "Ha! Nice try! If you're our babysitter where's your certified slip?"

"I'll show you if you stop squirting me!"

He glared but dropped his water gun with a humf.

I then got up to my feet and pulled out my slip from my pocket.

He snatched it out my hand and read it then he was blushing, "I'm sorry Roza."

"Charge!" it was Vika's "war scream." and I was literlly knocked to the groud by a big dog.

All the wind left my body. Is it even worth working here!


	3. Chapter 3

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

Dimitri pulled the dog off me, "Leave her alone Brownie."

I raised my eyebrows, This dog is solid white, "Why did you name him Brownie?"

I then got up and signed at my wet clothes.

Dimitri chuckled and when I glared he quickly stopped. "Oh um his name is Brownie because when Vika was a baby he ate all her brownies."

I nodded and Vika hugged my leg. That caught me off guard, "I'm sorry Roza."

I smiled and ran my hand through her hair, "It's okay."

"Are you going to tell mom?" Dimitri looked scared. I smirked, "Defiantly!"

He and Vika exchanged glances and got their knees, "Please don't tell! We'll be grounded!"

My eyes widened and I couldn't but to laugh. This is too adorable!

"I'm just teasing you two." I raised them both up to their feet.

"Soo...are you two hungry?"  
They nodded and I gave them their sandwiches.

I was going to eat mine when Brownie jumped up and ate it!

"Ahhg! You damn dog!"

Viktoria and Dimitri gasped.

Shit!

"Ooh Roza you cussed!" Vika shook her head.

Dimitri chuckled, "Wow! I wanna cuss to!"

I shook my head, "NO!"

Dimitri was then cussing like a salior and Vika followed his lead.]

I'M SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE!

"You two quit it! Or...I'll tell Olenda!"  
They immediately stopped and apologized.

"You just can't black mail us." Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest.

I glared at him, "You're so witty for your age."

He smirked, "And you're so immature for yours."

My jaw dropped. Oh no he didn't!

Vika giggled at our little arguments and elbowed Dimitri's ribs.

"Ow!"

"Dimka be nice to Roza."

I raised an eyebrow, "You two, my name is Rose not Roza."

They shook their heads and Dimitri explained that Roza is my name in Russian.

I nodded it did sound beautiful.

I yawned i couldn't believe i was already tired!

"Roza?"

I looked at Viktoria. "Ya?"  
"Can you take us to the park?"

Was i allowed to?

I bit my lip then nodded, "Sure but only ten minutes, okay?"

Their cute faces lit up and they were literally dragging me to the door.

We made it to the park and Vika went to the swings were a few girls her age was.

I sat down on the bench and Dimitri sat by me. I raised my eyebrows, "Why aren't you playing?"

He swinged his feet and actually looked sad, "I don't have friends...not since Tasha moved away."

My heart ached for him. Poor guy. I always had friends but I defiantly understand his loneliness my parents are hardly around any more.

I scanned the park and saw a red headed boy on a seesaw. He was lanky built and had a sad expression. "Hey what about that kid?"

I pointed to where the boy was. Dimitri looked unsure, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Dimitri smiled and got up before he walked off he gave me a quick hug and walked to the boy.

I turned to where Viktoria was she was now on the slides with her friends.

I signed content maybe this job is not so bad.

I lost count of time and once i looked at my watch it read 3p.m.

3p.m.! Olenda could be home or worst Dimka and Vika's sisters!

I called for Dimitri and Viktoria to come on.

Dimitri waved his friend goodbye.

I smiled that he had a little friend now.

"Hurry up we gotta make it home before your mom gets there."

But it was too late! Olenda's car was already there and so were cops.

Dear god! She probably thinks someone stole her kids!

I'm so screwed!

**A/N: This story is ALL HUMAN but I'm pretty sure y'all can tell by now. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

_"Hurry up we gotta make it home before your mom gets there."_

_But it was too late! Olenda's car was already there and so were cops._

_Dear god! She probably thinks someone stole her kids!_

_I'm so screwed!_

An ambulance truck pulled up in the yard and some people took out a stretcher. Oh gosh! What happened!

Dimitri's eyes widened, "Mama!" he dashed off at his house and immediately cops were holding him back he even bit and kicked them then ran inside the house. I picked up Vika and ran to where Dimitri was, "What's going on?"

The cops shook his head. So much for The Finest Cops. More like the The Worst Cops. The house inside was torn up. And I gasped when I saw blood on the floor.

I prayed Olenda was alright! Tears were rimming in my eyes.

Vika began crying and I held her close patting her back, "It's okay Viktoria."

She burried her face in my neck.

Dimitri looked around the house in horrow and he had a haunted look in his eyes.

I walked in the kitchen and nearly had a panic attack when the abulance people closed up the body bag. "Ohmygod!"

Dimitri broke into tears making the abulance people flinch,"Don't worry kid! It was only a dog."

Vika looked at the bag and began crying, "Then where is mommy?"

"Viktoria! Dimitri! Rose!"We turned to see Olenda along with Karolina and Sonya who ran to us and hugged us tightly she was crying, "Oh I'm so glad you all are alright! Rose I'm glad you left when you did."

I nodded I was glad we left when we did there's no telling what could have happened.

I looked at Olenda and saw she had a black eye and brusies on her arms her clothes were even tattered, This is a fighting woman! I had tears in my eyes, "Who did this?"

Dimitri glared and pulled away, "How did he get out?"

Who's he!?

"Not now Dimitri…"

Viktoria looked worried, "I thought daddy was going to be in jail forever?"

Olenda gave her daughter the look.

"Rose I will explain everything to you tomorrow. How about the Café at 2pm?"

I only nodded, "Where are you all going to stay tonight?""At my mother's house we'll be alright."

I hesitated but nodded and gave Viktroia to Olenda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

I were my hair in a ponytail with my bangs swooped to the left and get dressed in my in my superman tank, red convers, and blue jeans.

If you havent guessed by now…yes I do have a liking for superheros.

I make my way downstairs and drive to the Café surprised to see Olenda already there.

Her black eye was now a purple/blue and she didn't bother wearing long sleeve to cover up her bruises. My heart ached for her I hate what she went through! And I hate it that Dimitri and Viktoria had to live through this.

I sit next to Olenda she gave me her welcoming smile, "Hello Roza.""Hi Olenda, are you feeling better?"

She gave a shrug, "I'm sadly use to it…it's gotton to the point were physical pain doesn't bother me."

I felt like crying instead I gave her a hug and pulled away.

"Well I guess you want to hear my story."

I gave a nod and she began explaining.

"I was 13 when I met Nickolas Belikov, he was the nerdy type and seemed lonely so I befriend him and after a while weve began dating. At 14 I became pregnant and he stayed with me even though we were having twins but he payed more attention to our daughters and his grades started dropping. He even lost a scholar ship and after that he's became abusive so I broke up with him.

When I was 21 we unexpectedly met at Starrbucks and he pleaded for forgivness. I still had feelings for him so I fogave him then Dimka came along but…Dimka wasn't his I was too far behind for Dimka to be Nicolas's son. He grew angry again and the abuse restarted. After nearly two years of hoping he would change I gave up and attempt to leave him late at night but he…forced me to have Viktoria. Dimka saw me crying the next day and called the police since then I havent seen Nicolas until yesterday…turns out he was abiled out by his new wife."

I hadn't realized I was crying until Olenda was wiping away my tears.

I felt myself blushing, "Sorry I usualy don't cry."

And it was true. The last time I cried was when I was 12 accepting the fact that I will hardly see my parnents.

Olenda's watch went off, "I have work. I'll see you next tomorrow Rose."

I smiled, "Can I babysit today? I don't have any plans."

Olenda smiled, "Sure. Vika and Dimka are at my Grandma's house."

She then gave me the adress and I left to go at Yeva's. Hopefully she isn't as crazy as Olenda described her?

I made it there about 30 minutes later.

I knocked at her door and nearly flinched. If I said she wasn't a witch I'd be lying.

She smirked as if she's been expecting me. Or maybe Olenda called her ahead of time?

"Hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are."

I raised my eyebrows.

"You kept my grandchildren safe and I'm thankful for that."

I gave a smile and she let me in.

"Um…how have you been?" I attempt to make conversation but she wasn't interested. Instead she left saying she'll be back later tonight.

"Grandma?"I heard Dimitri from the other room.

I couldn't help but smile I already like these kids like little siblings.

"She left."

Imeditaly I heard running and was knocked to the ground with Dimitri and Viktoria.

"We missed you!"

I aughed, "I missed you both two."

They smiled and helped me up, "Why are you here? Well not that I wanted you here…" Dimitri trailed off blushing.

Vika flashed him a knowing look and told him something in Russian making him blush ! That's so adorable!

"Shut up Vika." he gave her a glare and she only giggled.

I decided to save Dimitri's dignity and change the subject by playing tag outside.

Soon it was nighttime. I had already tucked Vika in bed and she was sleep.

Dimitri was in bed but wasn't sleep I raised an eyebrow,

"Roza can you come here?" he whispered.

I walked to him and sat next to him, "Wassup Comrade?"

He smiled at his nickname but looked sad for a moment. "Are you going to abandon us?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "No I couldn't abandon you and Vika."

And I think it's true. I don't think I could leave this family even if I wanted to they're already close to me.

Dimitri smiled and sat up on his knees giving me a hug.

I hugged him back and he whispered something in my ear in Russian, ""Obvoiously I didn't know what he said but it sounded beautiful.

**A/N: In the next chapter Rose, Karolina, Sonya are 17.**

**Dimitri is 10, Viktoria is 7.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Thank y'all for the reviews they make my day and make me smile :D**

**Oh and someone said how rose got her ****license**** at 14 i made a mistake it's supposed to be permit! :D here in ****Texas**** you can get your permit at 14.. ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

_**Previously**__: Dimitri was in bed but wasn't sleep I raised an eyebrow,_

_"Roza can you come here?" he whispered._

_I walked to him and sat next to him, "Wassup Comrade?"_

_He smiled at his nickname but looked sad for a moment. "Are you going to abandon us?"_

_My eyes widened and I shook my head, "No I couldn't abandon you and Vika."_

_And I think it's true. I don't think I could leave this family even if I wanted to they're already close to me._

_Dimitri smiled and sat up on his knees giving me a hug._

_I hugged him back and he whispered something in my ear in Russian, "Ya tebyA lyublyU"_

_Obvoiously I didn't know what he said but it sounded beautiful._

**A/N: "Ya tebyA lyublyU" means 'I love you' in ****Russian****.**

**In this next chapter Rose, Karolina, Sonya are 17. Dimitri is 10, Viktoria is 7.**

"Rose please! It's just for one Saturday!" My bestfriend Lissa was literally begging on her knees along with my boyfriend Adrian, I swear he's a drama king sometimes.

I signed and giggled, "Fine I'll call Olenda."

They gave me a group hug and Adrian gave me a quick kiss before they went downstairs where my other friends where there was Eddie, Mia, and Christian.

I took out my phone, "Olenda?""Hi Rose."

"Hi...um can I have the day off I promise i'll be there tomorrow.""Sure."

"Thank you!"

With that she ended the line and I quickly added eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss and changed into a black singlet, demi jeans, and black sandals. I decided to have my hair down in it's natural waves.

"Rose hurry up! It's been years!" Mia demanded.

I rolled my eyes. I remembered we use to enemies freshman year to sophmore year but now that we're senors we've became friends because we were forced to be lab parents and slowly we've grew a friendship and Eddie began to date her in jr year. Oh and they have the most beautiful one year old daughter! Her name is Emia. I quickly jogged downstairs. "Bout damn time Rosie." I glared at Christian and he smirked. "Shut up Pyro!"

He gave a shrug and Lissa groaned, "You all if you keep fighting we'll never make it to the mall! And they have a sale!"Eddie chuckled, "Well let's get to it.""Oh i had no idea we were having a orgy." Adrian smirked.

I elbowed him in his ribs making him flinch. We surprisingly made it to the mall without killing each other. And already Lissa spent a fortune on us! Over 1000 dollars and this is our first store! "Lissa! You're going to buy out the entire store!" I scolded. She giggled, "I can't help my addiction."Yes Lissa is a shopaholic. Her dad even put her in counseling for it! I signed and dragged Lissa out the store. I felt bad for the guys carrying all her bags. I hadn't bought anything yet but that's because I'm not an Buckle Fan. "So Rose...how's the babysitting going?" Mia asked. I smiled, "Great."

"Hey what does Dimitri look like? You never showed me a pic of him."

I took out my phone and showed Mia a picture of Dimitri.

Her eyes lit up, "OMG! He's too adorable!"He really is! He let his hair grow out to his back, he grew taller and already for a ten year old he's 5'5! Olenda had put him in karate classes and he's two belts closer to becoming a black belt!

"Lissa! Can we stop?" Christian begged.

His poor arms were shaking i decided to take the liberty to torment him, "Aw is Crissy Wissy too weak to carry five bags?"He glared, "You just try carrying a hundreds pounds of clothes!"I smirk, "Did you forget i can lift up to 250 pounds in weights?"He blushed knowing he couldn't beat my record.

Christian is one of those common lanky emo boys you'll see but I've trained him so he could bulk up and so far it's working. We continued with our shopping at some point we all split up into couples. I decided to stay with Adrian. We were shopping in Hot Topic only because I was searching for cute emo hello kitty jacket. "So babe we should go on a date while you're off." Adrian flashed me his infamous lazy smile.

I smiled, "Sure where do you wanna go?"

"How's about my place?"

I stopped looking through the clothes rack. Adrian's parents hated me with passion and every time I'll try to get them to like me they ignore me more and yes it is possible. "Little Hero they're out of town." I giggled at my old nickname. It was freshman year when Adrian moved to Montana from Pennsylvania. I was wearing my iron man t-shirt and he's called me 'Little Hero' ever since. "Okay." I finally agreed. I had a naughty idea and on time Eddie walked in with Mia. While Adrian wasn't looking i quickly picked out a sexy outfit and bought it along with the hello kitty jacket. We've been dating for almost two years and i trust Adrian enough to give in tonight will be the night were i wont be so innocent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

I woke up in Adrian's arms smiling still couldn't believe how_ amazing _last night was. I caught sight of his alarm clock 11:35a.m. Shit! I'm almost late to go to Olenda's! I have to be there at 12:00p.m.!

I got out the bed as quitly as I could and bit my lip trying not to groan of pain from down there... once i was out the bed i went to the bathroom taking a quick shower and sadly used Adrian's tooth brush to brush my teeth but i did clean it afterwards. I then rummaged through his dresser i do have some clothes over here and to my luck they actually matched.

A black and white Sleeping With Sirens band t-shirt, faded ripped jeans, and black and white convers.

I brushed out my hair and tied it up in a messy bun and quickly left.

On my way downstairs I texted Adrian that i needed to leave for work and was sorry i couldn't stay with him.

I made it to Olenda's house at 12p.m. exact. She smiled when she saw me, "Wow you're actually on time."

I smiled, "How are you?"  
"I'm good. Are you okay?" she arched an eyebrow.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

"Okay...but you're walking a little off."

My eyes widened and heat went up to my cheeks. Was it really that obvious!?

Appaerntly so...

Olenda giggled, "Oh Roza, no need to be embarrassed."  
I signed releaved, "Please don't tell anyone?"

She nodded, "Of course not you're like my daughter."

It's not the first time she's said this. I smiled and hugged her, "I love you."

"I love you too. Roza I need to go to work. Viktoria is at her friends house they had a sleep over yesterday and Dimitri and Ivan is around here somewhere."

She then left.

I signed Ivan was terrible! It just seemed like yesterday the little ginger was on the seesaw by himself. Ivan is the rebel and Dimitri is the good one but sometimes has his bad moments. It reminds me with my friendship with Lissa.

Me being the rebel and her the good one.

I decide to lay on the couch and watch tv but not even five seconds later Dimitri and Ivan came in the living room running like crazy making gun shot noises and yelling in a southern voice.

I laughed once again they play cowboys.

"Hey guys."

"ROZA!"

They literally knocked me back down on the couch hugging me, "I missed you."

They pulled away.

Ivan smirked, "Of course you miss her because you l-"

Dimitri punched Ivan in his ribs making him swear.

I raised my eyebrows and Ivan only glared at Dimitri he only mumbeled a sorry.

"Guys quit it."

"Roza where were you yesterday?" Dimitri asked.

I bit my lip before speaking, "I went to the mall with my friends and stayed the night at my friend's house..."  
I hadn't told Dimitri or his sisters about Adrian.

I know Karolina and Sonya loath him because of his cockiness.

Dimitri nodded and he stared at me.

I raised my eyebrows, "What?"  
"Your neck. It has big red spots on it."

I blushed. I hadn't even thought about my hickies! I quickly pulled my hair down and Ivan began laughing, "Bad hair day Roza."

I could've sworn i'm tomato red. This is too damn embarrassing!

"Oh whatever guys!" I decided to change the subject, "I'll cook us something to eat."  
Yes I Rosemarie Hathaway Mazure has mastered cooking because of Olenda's and Yeva's help.

Dimitri and Ivan exchanged worried looks, "You're not gonna make us eat veggies?"  
I giggled. It was last year when I forced them to eat vegetables because they stole my car keys and drove around the yard. I was lucky my car didn't get any scratches.

I smirked, "Maybe."

Their eyes widened, "NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO-"

There was a knock at the door and when I opened it it was Adrian.

What's he doing here?


	8. Chapter 8

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

"Adrian what are you doing here?" I asked shocked. I never told him where Olenda's house was.

I was more shocked about the way he was dressed. A white button up shirt, black slacks, and black shoes to match. He was holding a book in his hand.

Adrian never reads!

He seemed just as shock to see me, "What are you doing here?"  
"I babysit here. Now answer my question."

"I-"  
"Hi Adrian! Rose..." I turned around to see Sonya coming downstairs with a book. WoW! she looked amazing! She wasn't in her tomboy swag but she was wearing a gold Feel Floral High Low Dress. It made her dark eyes and hair more noticeable. She even wore makeup! Light eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, lipgloss. Even jewlery! Which was a opel necklace and a braclet along with earrings that matched. It looked expensive I wondered how she afford it?

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Me and Adrian have a book club meeting at The Resturant my favorite author is actually paying our way in."

I raised my eyebrows our small town didn't have a five star resturant that was miles away!

"Adrian you never told me this." I was pissed off, "And since when did you and Sonya hang out!"

He was blushing, "Since last month you've been so busy with babysitting that I decided to hang out a book store. Yes i was that bored. And Sonya couldnt reach this book so i helped her and we've hanged out since."

I looked at Sonya and she only nodded. Maybe now is the best time to tell her that Adrian is my boyfriend but she said, "Rose we have to get a head start or we'll be stuck in 5'oclock traffic."

5'oclock traffic! How far are they planning to travel!

"You guys I-"  
There was a honk outside and Sonya walked out the house Adrian gave me a mixed emotion look, "I'm sorry Rose I have to go..."

Without further explaining he left! What the fuck just happened! After having my virginity yesterday and leaving miles away for a five star resturaunt with Sonya was just so wrong! I hope it isn;t for the worst...my boyfriend leaving me for my friend...


	9. Chapter 9

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Thank you Guest! I get it it's Olena NOT ****Olenda**

I couldn't believe Adrian just left with Sonya like that!

To say I was pissed off was an understatement!

I signed frustrated and plop on the couch.

I wanted to cry or even scream but maybe I'm just over reacting.

Adrian is definitely not cheating he loves me.

"Rose?" It was Ivan and Dimka looking concerned. They sat next to me.

"Dang, I hate Ivashkov!" Ivan crossed his arms over his chest. I raised my eyebrows and Dimitri nodded, "He's such the b word! And he hates us."

That doesn't sound like Adrian.

"Yea sucks for you Dimka. Too bad Sonya is dating him."My eyes widened, "What!"

Dimitri raised his eyebrow, "They've been dating a month he does nothing but buy her new stuff and takes her out. Then when she comes back home she has those red marks on her neck like you do today."I cant believe this! Adrian is cheating on me and right in front of my face!

Dimitri seemed to put the pieces together as well as Ivan they hugged me.

"I'm sorry Roza I thought you knew?"

I sign and nodded, "It's fine...I should've told you all anyways."I didn't want to be here i just wanted to crawl in my bed and cry the pain away.

I trusted Adrian I even loved him! And what does he do? Cheats on me with my friend!

"I'll be in the gym."

I got up and went to the extra room in the house that Olena designed as a gym room.

I began punching the stuffing out of the punching bag - literally imagining it that it was Adrian.

All the pain and betrayal finally set its toll on me and i ended up crying on the floor.

I felt someone running their hands through my hair, "It's okay Rpza you'll be happy someday."I gave a small smile and sat upright. Dimitri hugged me close. "I love you..."he had a small blush. I swear he'll be the perfect brother.

I giggled, "I love you to Comrade."

Olena later came home and I went home glaring as i saw Adrian's car in my driveway.

Yes my driveway. My parents officially left me saying i was almost legal and can take care of myself. From what i know they left me money in the band and are now living in Scotland.

I get out my car and into my house.

"Little Hero." he was sitting on my couch.I roll my eyes, "What? Enjoyed your date with Sonya?"He seemed surprised for a moment before he put on the 'what are you talking about' face. "Rose i promise we only went to the restaurant."

I could tell he was lying.

"Adrian why would cheat? If you really wanted to break up all you had to do was just say! But no you act like a pussy and keep a fucking secret!"He glared and stood up facing me all to quick i was on the floor with a force and my right cheek was stinging.

He slapped me! I crawled back up to my feet not believing what just happened.

Tears of anger and hurt rimmed my eyes. "Get out! I don't wont anything to do with you no more."

Adrian's eyes widened realizing what he just done, "Rose I'm so sorry!""OUT! It's over Ivashkov!"

**A/N: Dimitri and Ivan will be 17 in the next few chapters.**

**Rose is 24 as well as Karolina and Sonya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! :D Y'all just don't know how happy it makes it feel Lol**

**and Rose didn't get her license at 14 i meant to put permit. **

**Dimitri is finally 17 and Rose is finally 24.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Dimitri POV:**

"Mom please!" I begged. I was literally on my knees.

My mom rolled her eyes and signed annoyed, "Dimitri as rebellious as you are why would I not let Rose babysit you?"  
I felt heat go to my cheeks. Yes Roza does babysit but I'm too old for her now.

I'm almost an adult and besides I'm a senor in high school! Who has babysitters at 17!

I don't regret having Rose she's the best thing that's happened in our life but I don't need her anymore and I've been begging mom to let her go since i was 14.

Ever since I turned 16 i broke out my anti social stage and became a rebel like Ivan. Why not? It's high school i was just living life to the fullest. Don't get me wrong i love partying and pulling pranks but i still never let that get passed my grades. It's a wonder why I'm still a A+ student and passing all my advance classes.

"Dimitri get up."  
I sign and get to my feet nearly hitting my head against the chandelier.

I'm already 6'7"! I admit, it has it's advantages so those ass holes at school wont mess with me but as for the girls...they have a 'thing' for tall guys and throw their selves at me.

It discusses me and it sucks I haven't found a decent girlfriend yet. I thought i did have a few decent girlfriends but they were all the same wanting sex and leaving me the next day like nothing happened between us.

"Now go to school you're going to be late. Again."  
I felt guilty that i let my mom stress over me. I gave her a hug, "I love you."  
"I love you too."

I left the house and into my 2009 Honda Accord.

It's an okay car but I wouldn't spend a fortune on a car.

I drove to Ivan's house and he was holding his head and got in the car.

"Hangover."

He nodded and groaned of pain, "I'm never getting drunk again."

I arched an eyebrow he's said that since he was 15.

"How was the party?"  
I didn't go because i did a last minute project and to say i was tired was an understatement.

"Fantastic, Ambrose had some strippers and everyone played stripped poker and 7 minutes in heaven."

I shook my head, typical Ivan he'll fuck any girl he's known as a player but in his relationships he's the committed "sweetheart".

We made it in school in no time. We had the same first period class. Calculus.

The best subject in the world it's like my escape from reality just how people say reading and listening to music is their escape from reality.

"Dimitri!"

I flinched at Stan's outburst. "What?"  
"You're late."

"The bell hasn't even rung."  
The bell just ringed.

"Now it has and you're late because you're not at your desk."

I roll my eyes and take a seat.

He glares and begins teaching.

I decide to drown him out. I sneak my earplugs in my ear and listen to my favorite 80's music.

"DIMITRI ABRAM BELIKOV!"  
I nearly fall out my desk with Stan's yell. "What!"  
"I've been calling you for the past three minutes."  
I smirk, "Well I had no idea you love screaming my name." I said sarcastically.

He was turning red and i knew i pushed his buttons. "Get out of my class."

I shrug and get up. "As you wish."

Not even two seconds later Stan was yelling at Ivan texting and kicked him out with me.

"Wanna skip school?"

"Sure after second period i have to turn in my project for Anatomy."

Ivan nodded and we just wondered the school. We were so engrossed in out conversation we literally bumped into someone.

She was pale, somewhat curvy, very attractive, and had jet black hair down her back."  
"I'm sorry I apologized." My Russian accent seemed thicker.

I helped the three pf us up and she nodded, "It's fine I should've watched where I was going."  
"So what's your name? You seem new." Ivan asked.

"Tasha Ozera."

My eyes widened. Tasha's back!


	11. Chapter 11

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Sorry for the misspelling!**

**Dimitri POV**

I couldn't believe Tasha was here! I haven't seen her since I was seven years old when she moved away.

"Natasha?"

Her eyes widened recongizing me, "Dimka!"  
We struct up a conversation in russian and caught up I completely forgot Ivan was with us when he cleared his throat over exageratdly.

"Sorry Ivan."  
He rolled his eyes, "What ever dude it's just that the rapid talking was driving me nuts!"  
"Sorry." Tasha apoligized.

The bell rung and everyone was going to their classes, "Well i'll see you two at lunch." Ivan then walked off I could tell he was pissed off and I felt bad that i completely ignored him unintensionally.

"What class do you have?"  
"Anatomy with Kirova."  
"I have her but goodluck passing."  
She smirked, "Well I have my personal nerd to help me." she then ran her hand through my chin length hair.

She use to always do that when we were kids and called me Nerd.

I chuckled, "Whatever Tasha."

We then left to class.

**Rose POV:**

I was at my second job which was clothes designing. I heard we were getting a new boss since our old one, Author, moved away.

I do admit i'll miss him he was awesome and made me assisstant manager just hopefully the new boss won't be a prick and we'll get along.

Everyone was in the meeting and my sat by my friend Sydney she gave me a welcoming smile, "Hi Rose."  
"Hi."

She seemed to be glowing, "What's got you all happy?" I then smirked.

"I saw the new boss and he's basically sex on feet!" she whispered too loudly. I shushed her and giggled, "What's he look like?"  
She was going to say but the door opened.

My eyes widened I couldn't believe it!

Tall, pale, handsome, chestnut brown hair, and emrald eyes. Those emrald eyes I knew them automatically, it was Adrian Ivashkov.

My heart began pounding and I was worried he's flip when he see me.

Would he fire me!? It was hell getting this job and I only got it so soon because Author loved the way how I dressed.

I sat upright in my seat sheilding my emotions with something I call the 'guardian mask'.

Adrian sat at the chair at the front of the long conference table, "Well as you all know I'm the new boss Adrian Ivashkov and I know you'll miss Author but i promise you you'll get to like me."  
Yea right. I thought sarcastically.

He then scanned us and he noticed me. He gave a smile, "So nice to meet a friend, Rose."  
I flashed a five star fake smile that would've been mistaken as a real smile, "Nice to see you to Adrian."  
With that he began discussing new business plans and new fashion after he dismissed us I went to my private office drinking water trying to clear my mind.

He's not going to hurt that was years ago. But since then i've lost trust in people expecting they would cheat on me.

There was a knock at my door and it opened to Adrian.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Rose i'm sorry about everything, i just want to ask for your forgivness. Can we start over as friends?"

He really sounded sincere and I could tell he was telling the truth.

I gave a small smile, "Sure."

"Great. Meet me at Starbucks at 8 tomorrow?"  
I bit my lip, "I have work."  
He arched an eyebrow, "You don't work here on Saturdays."  
I nodded, "I have a different job after this."

He then nodded and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow and it's great seeing you again."

What have I gotton myself into?


	12. Chapter 12

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**Rose Pov:**

After work I went to Olena's and as usual she wasn't there, because she was at work.

I was surprised to see a different car there...probably one of Dimitri's other friends.

This is so embarrassing to babysit a 17 year old he's practically an adult in a few more months. I even thought about leaving my job. Lately Dimitri's been distant and it's like our friendship hardly exsists anymore, but the Belikov's are like my family they're all I have left including my friends.

I opened the door and heard laughing along with Russian and English.

It was Dimitri, Ivan, and a female voice.

Maybe Dimitri has a new girlfriend? I couldn't help but to feel...well... I just hate the girls he date they only use him for sex and don't even bother to get to know him.

"Dimitri?" I walked into the living room to see the girl along with Dimitri and Ivan.

They were on the couch with their homework but obviously not bothering to finish it.

The girl looked about 16 and I do admit she's pretty. Petite, Icy blue eyes, straight jet black hair back length. She reminds me of the girl version of Christian.

"Hi." She flashed me perfect white teeth.

Dimitri smiled, "Hi Roza, this is Tasha."  
Ivan nodded, "Yea Dimitri's best friend."  
He seemed jealous.

Dimitri gave him a pitty look, "Ivan you're still my bestfriend."  
Tasha seemed offended, "But I thought I was your bestfriend, Dimka." she gave him the puppy look and leaned too close to Dimitri.

I had a odd feeling like I wanted to push her away. No I can't be jealous! Not for a seventeen year old! I'm too old for him i'm twenty-four!

Dimitri gave her his perfect smile, "You're my best female friend."

Ivan rolled his eyes, "I'm being replaced." He covered his eyes making them laugh.

It felt awkward being here...

"So Dimitri I guess you'll be busy?" I asked him.

He seemed to forget i was here and turned his attention to me, "Um yea, are you going to be here tomorrow?"  
I bit my lip before speaking, "No I have a date..."

His eyes widened, "Wha-what? Where was I when all this happened?"  
Ivan smirked, "Oh you know since last month."  
"Really!"  
I giggled and shook my head, "No I'm catching up with a friend..."

Dimitri seemed to study me before recognition hit him, "It's Adrian." he stated it as if he already knew.

I only gave a nod and that's when Dimitri got up grabbing me by my arm and taking me to his room.

He shut the door behind him, "Roza are you crazy! Do you remember what he done to you!?" he whispered loudly.

**A/N: I know this is selfish to stop here but monday night raw is on and i'll update when it's over. Sorry guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Sorry I made the last chapter I was watching WWE(wrestling) :D and now that I saw my favorite wrestlers wrestle I'm updating again. Yay! :D**

_Previously: "So Dimitri I guess you'll be busy?" I asked him._

_He seemed to forget i was here and turned his attention to me, "Um yea, are you going to be here tomorrow?" I bit my lip before speaking, "No I have a date..."_

_His eyes widened, "Wha-what? Where was I when all this happened?"_

_Ivan smirked, "Oh you know since last month."_

_"Really!"_

_I giggled and shook my head, "No I'm catching up with a friend..."_

_Dimitri seemed to study me before recognition hit him, "It's Adrian." he stated it as if he already knew. I only gave a nod and that's when Dimitri got up grabbing me by my arm and taking me upstairs to his room. He shut the door behind him, "Roza are you crazy! Do you remember what he done to you!?" he whispered loudly._

I glared at him, "Yes I remember and I forgave him. Adrian has changed and all he wants to do is make up for the wrong he's done."  
Dimitri shook his head, "No all he wants you to do is re fall in love with him so you can be his again and he's going to let you suffer the way he suffered."  
I glared at him, "He's not like that! And why do you care? Ever since you've went to highschool you've been pushing me away and act like i don't exsist anymore. I even heard you beg Olena before that you didnt want me here..." the last part really hurt me it was like a knife going through my heart. To hear someone say they don't want you in their lives anymore...

Dimitri seemed to have an epiphany and looked regretful, "Roza i'm sorry, it's just that I'm too old for a babysitter, but I don't want you out of my life you're the best that's ever happened to us and-"

He walked up to me giving me hug. I hugged him back. It was all his emotions ran through that one hug and my heart fluttered at it.

Gosh I sound like a hopeless romantic but it's how I felt, "It's okay Comrade."

I then smirked and his eyes widened as I pushed him on the bed tickling his ribs.

He laughed and begged me to stop and when I didnt he somehow got out of my grasp and pinned me down. His breathing was slightly hard and his face was slightly tented red from his laughing. He climbed over me our faces were only inches apart.

He gazed admiringly in my eyes. I never noticed how much mesmorizing Dimitri's dark chocolate eyes were.

"Roza I-"  
The door opened and Dimitri quickly got up sitting us both upright beside each other.

Ivan and Tasha stepped in smiling, "What's going on Dimka? You and Roza seemed to be having fun." Ivan smirked and gave me a wink.

I felt myself blushing and Tasha giggled, "Awe you two make the perfect couple."

Now Dimitri was blushing. "Tasha that's enough." He sounded so embarrassed.

I looked at Ivan and Tasha something seemed different about them...both of their lips were red, I smiled at them ,"You two are together." It was a state of fact.

Their eyes widened of how quick i caught on.

Dimitri's eyes widened, "What! Ivan you and Tasha?"  
"Well Dimka," Ivan was blushing, "Tasha and I were fighting over who was your favorite bestfriend and she wouldn't shut up so I kissed her and well asked her out..."  
"How romantic." Dimitri smirked.

I looked at my phone it was 6p.m., Olena will be here in a few more minutes.

I got off the bed, "Guys I gotta go."

They gave me a hug and we said our byes.

**A/N: Hope this was okay (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Happy 4th of July! :D**

I hardly slept last night. All I thought about was Dimitri, and I felt terrible for it!

I'm 24 he's 17 and yet here I am having _hot_ dreams about him.

The day seemed to go by slowly before it was 7p.m.

I got out of bed and took a hot shower then got dressed in black tanktop, red skinny jeans, and black convers. We were only going to Starbucks so no need to dress fancy.

I straightened out my waves and added light makeup.

Smockey eye shadow, eyelinear, mascara, and lipgloss.

My doorbell went and I looked at my iphone 7:40p.m.

I went downstaris to answer the door and smiled at Adrian.

He looked pretty amazing.

His hair was messier than ever purposely styled, he wore a white button up shirt, black pants, and white convers.

"You look amazing Little Hero." Adrian gave me his lazy smile.

I smiled, "You're not to bad yourself."

We then left to Starbucks catching up and slowly grew a friendship.

"So are you babysitting new kids?" Adrian asked.

I felt the heat go to my cheeks, "No..."

His eyes widened slightly, "Rose, Dimitri is almost 18 why are you still..." he trailed off in a 'nevermind way.'

"It's because he's too rebellious he's almost worst than me."  
He then laughed, "Are you serious? No one can possibly be as worst as you."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh you would be surprised."

XxX

We went back at my house around 10p.m.

"Thanks Adrian."  
"No problem Little Hero."

He leaned in I was expecting me to kiss him so I leaned back but he hugged me, "Can we go on another date next time?" He pulled away giving me his best smile, "Um sure how about next week?"

He nodded, "Okay next Saturday?"  
I then nodded.

"Okay but dress your best." he gave me a wink before going to his car.

I walked inside my house having mixed emotions.

Adrian really seems to be trying his best to befriend me and make up for everything.

I do trust him again...nothing can't go wrong?

**A/N: I know this is short but the next chapter will be long :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know this sucks but my internet is off so I can't update :(**

**I have to use my grandma's laptop but she's on here almost all the time so updates won't be so good. I'm sorry!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

"Rose please?" Dimitri begged. He was literally on his knees.

"Dimitri-"  
"Oh for goodness sakes! Rose please say yes!" Viktoria crossed her arms over her chest.

I don't blame her for being annoyed. Dimitri has been begging me to go to the movies with him for hours. Literally! He didn't want to be the third wheel with Tasha and Ivan.

He tried asking his other friends, but they weren't in the mood or had something to do.

After all it is Saturday who doesn't have plans?

I signed defeated and finally nodded, "Fine, but you owe me Comrade."

His facee lit up and he got up hugging me. "Thank you Roza," he then wispered in my ear, "In what way should I owe you?"

I heard the second meaning in his voice and blushed at it. If only he knew how much that turned me on and his axe cologne along with his aftershave wasn't helping.

I smirked and whispered, "Anyway you want, Comrade."

I felt myself blushing as well as Dimitri when his hard was against my thigh. "Um um we'll never mention this!"

He then ran upstairs to his room shutting the door.

Viktoria had an expression of, 'what just happened?'

I giggled and sat on the couch happy i was dressed nicely.

A scarlet red singlet, black denim shorts,and sarlet red flats.

My hair was in its natural waves today and i had on my smokey eye shadow, mascara, eye linear, and lipgloss.

Viktoria told me she had to leave to visit Reed. He was one of her bestfriends, but everyone knew he was in love with her.

It was 5p.m. when when me, Dimitri, Ivan, and Tasha were at the movies. I felt awkard being around them in public, but it turns out they wanted me to go just so they can watch a R rated movie, but Dimitri seemed happy I was here.

Throughtout the movie Tasha and Ivan made out. It was annoying hearing the mulitple smacks of lips.

Dimitri gave me a desperate look so we ditched them laughing our way out.

"Roza, they're going to be so pissed when they have to walk or take the bus."

I smirked, "Well they can considerate payback."

Dimitri gave a smile, "Do you have any plans for the night?"

Shit! I forgot about Adrian! We were supposed to be at a resturant at 8p.m.

But it's now 8:10p.m. once I took Dimitri home.

He seemed pissed off.

"Comrade what's wrong?"  
"I hate that Ivashkov I just know he's up to something."

I sign, "Dimitri, people change."

"Whatever. Bye Roza."  
He got out my car and walked in his house slamming the door.

I sign just when things were going well...

I left to the resturaunt where Adrian had a doubtful expression.

This is a 5 star resturant and everyone was dressed nice.

I felt out of place being the only one in a shirt and shorts.

What I wouldn't give to go back home and wear my best dress.

I sat opposite of Adrian.

He checked out my outfit and had a small blush, "Rose i told you to dress fancy."

There was disapointment in his voice.

I nodded, "I know, but i got distracted by time." I told him honestly.

He signed and looked passed me his eyes wideneing.

"What?"  
"My parents."

I turned around and sure enough his parents were walking to our table.

Fuck!

They gave me a disgusted look and glared at Adrian, "What's this doing here?" his dad hated me more than his mom did.

I glared and got ready to tell him off when Adrian interruppted, "Dad you're just going to have to deal with Rose, weither you like it or not. Accept us or not i'm not leaving Rose."

His dad smirked, "She'll never reach our standards. She's a commoner if she had a last name like: Dragomir, Badica, Conta, Ozera, Tarus, Dashkov, Drozdov, Voda, Lazar, Zeklos, Szelsky and Ivashkov then i'll accept her."

I got up glaring at him, "Look i'm sick of your shit, and until you keep your insaults to yourself you'll end up in ICU."

With that I then left.

Adrian ran out the resturaunt grabbing my arm, "Rose i'm sorry this happened. I wasn't expecting them to show up."  
I knew he was telling the truth. Tears rimmed my eyes. "Adrian I don't know if I can do this. I don't think i can live with a family that hates me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

It's been three weeks since I haven't talked to Adrian even at work, and the same for going to Olena's.

"Rose you just can't mope around in the house all day." Lissa sat on my bed and ran her hand through my hair.

I signed, "I know, but I hate it that his family hates me for no reason."

"But you use to not care if people hated you."

I nodded, "Yeah but it's different if you want a serious relationship and the family doesn't accept you."

Lissa bit her lip before speaking, "C'on Rose let's go clubbing!" her face litted up.

I looked at my alarm clock 10:15p.m. I gave a smile, "Sure thing."  
She left my room and I took a shower then dressed in a knee length black strapless dress and heels. I then put on my makeup and left the room to Lissa.

She gave a smirk, "You'll attract the guys attention."  
"I could use some attention." I gave her a wink then we left to the club.

**A/N: People I know it's short but the next chapter will be Long so just hang in there.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: 'Bout damn time I updated y'all had to wait this long i've been busy, but as I promised this chapter will be long so enjoy or not. :D**

_Previously: It's been three weeks since I haven't talked to Adrian even at work, and the same for going to Olena's._

_"Rose you just can't mope around in the house all day." Lissa sat on my bed and ran her hand through my hair._

_I signed, "I know, but I hate it that his family hates me for no reason."_

_"But you use to not care if people hated you."_

_I nodded, "Yeah but it's different if you want a serious relationship and the family doesn't accept you."_

_Lissa bit her lip before speaking, "C'on Rose let's go clubbing!" her face litted up._

_I looked at my alarm clock 10:15p.m. I gave a smile, "Sure thing."_

_She left my room and I took a shower then dressed in a knee length black strapless dress and heels. I then put on my makeup and left the room to Lissa._

_She gave a smirk, "You'll attract the guys attention."_

_"I could use some attention." I gave her a wink then we left to the club._

Lissa had other plans instead of taking my car she ordered a solid white limo!

"Lissa! Oh my gosh!" I couldn't believe this.

She gave a laugh, "Rose, tonight we're partying in style!"  
Once we got to the limo and to the club Lissa made us go to the VIP section.

The club was jammed packed! Music was blasting and people were dancing their asses off.

Lissa grabbed my hand and dragged me to the middle of the dancefloor.

"Lissa you know I hate this."

I looked around at the dancing people.

She smirked, "I know, but tonight we're getting out our comfort zone."

I signed and decided to have fun.

It didn't take long before I actually got into the beat.

People cheered us on and we began dancing with random people.

I was probably dancing for hours before my feet started to complain.

I looked for Lissa but she was too busy with some random guy.

I walked over to the bar ordering a shot.

"Having fun Roza?"  
I smiled, "You have no idea Comr-" my eyes widening when I was looking at Dimitri as the bartender.

"Dimitri what are you doing here?"  
He smirked, "I work here duh."  
"But you're-"  
"Shh!" he gave a chuckle and handed me my drink.

I felt bad not seeing him for the past three weeks. "So...how's everyone?"  
"Good just missing you."

"DImitri you're on brake!" The manager yelled.

"Finally." he took a seat by me. "You're a great dancer."

I blushed, "Thanks."  
"Rose lets dance." his face lit up.

I was going to reject but he got up putting his hands on my waist.

I heard my breath hitch.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Just this once?"

And danced we did. I don't remember having this much fun in a while.

I gave Dimitri a smile and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Thanks Comrade."

"No prob-"

And I was kissing him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Sorry if you didn't get the link y'all to read Richelle's Mead work of Dimitri's POV but i'll attempt to put the link again :D**

** : / / . h t m**

**hopefully it worked :D but anyways on with the chapter! Enjoy3**

I felt Dimitri froze unbelieving this was actually happening.

I couldn't believe I was finally kissing him! And right in the middle of the dancefloor...

Slowly he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me deeply. By far this was the best kiss I ever experieced and I even felt like taking things further!

My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled away, a smile on my face.

Being with Dimitri just gave me mixed feelings. Happiness and just wanting him around.

He gave a smile. "Roza that was-"

"Wrong of you."

My eyes widened and looking past Dimitri it was Adrian!

"Adrian I-"

He was fuming and gave Dimitri a death glare, "You Russian! You think you can just steal my girlfriend!"  
Before Dimitri could say or react Adrian punched him in his jaw!

"Adrian stop!" I screamed tryin g to pull him away.

Adrian pushed me away and Dimitri attacked him - knocking him on the ground repeatedly punching him in the face.

Everyone around us gathered watching the fight and cheering either of them on!

People were even beting who would win!

I felt myself wanting to cry feeling my heart ache at the scene.

The two men I care about fighting like they're in war...

Adrian flipped Dimitri over and stood up kicking him in his ribs.

"Adrian!" I begged for him to stop but he kept kicking.

Dimitri grunted in pain and grabbed Adrian's foot tristing it clockwise.

Adrian gave a scream when something popped and he tumbled to the ground.

Adrian gripped his calf swearing through gritted teeth.

I took a closer look and noticed his face was red with blood.

I swallowed and crowtched by Dimitri.

"Dimitri I-" I was ready to apologize when he gave a cocky smile.  
"It wasn't your fault..."

He glanced at Adrian, "I didn't mean to hurt him that bad..."

I could tell he was telling th truth.

"Ohmygod! Rose what happened!?"

Lissa looked at the scene and seemed to understand.

"I guess i'll call the ambulance..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! My Aunt is staying at my grandma's for two weeks and she has a mean dog so I wasn't able to go over there and update my stories on her laptop. Sorry y'all! And i'm not too sure about this chap but hpefully it's okay! :D**

At the hopsital I waited in the waiting room with Lissa while Adrian and Dimitri were getting checked up on.

"Rose I still can't believe this! Why did they fought?"  
I felt half guilty how I betrayed Adrian.

"I-I kissed Dimitri...and Adrian caught us."  
Lissa's eyes widened. "W-what!"

I nodded and covered my face with my hands.

The door opened and I heard Ivan, "Rose what the fuck happened!"

"Is Dimitri okay!" Tasha added.

I looked up at them to see Ivan shirtless with only boxers on and Tasha was in shorts and a tanktop.

"Dimitri's fine."

Ivan and Tasha sat across from me. "Rose what happened?" Ivan looked worried.

I explained the kiss, how Adrian caught us, and how they ended up fighting.

Tasha was in a fit of giggled and Ivan smirked, "Oh gosh! I knew you two were gonna end up together!"  
"Ivan, Dimitri and I aren't together...I practically cheated on Adrian!" I covered my face up agian.

Lissa gave me a hug.

The door opened and the nurse said visiting hours but once she noticed Ivan she glared.

"Sir, I should inform you. No clothes no service!"  
Ivan stood up, "Ma'am, my brother is in the hospital bed and if you think i'm leaving you must be crazy."  
She gave a glare but left.

"I'll go see Adrian." I told them as I got up.

I went to the room where Adrian was and he looked pissed off.

When he saw me he signed frustratedly.

I took a seat next to him.

"Rose, I can't _believe_ you cheated on me! And with that boy! I thought we were meant to be!"

"Adrian I'm sorry! I hate the way how I hurted you...but I just couldn't control myself."

"Lemme guess. You have feelings for him?"  
There was no point in lying instead I nodded.

He gave a smirk, "Sure you would fall for the easiest resource of a man who've you known all your life."

I glared at him and got up punching him in the nose hearing a satisfying crack.

He groaned of pain. "You know what Ivashkov, I was a fool thinking you've changed, but now I realized you're the same jerk you've always been!"

With that I left the hospital texting Lissa i'll take the cab home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

It wasn't until morning when guilt hit me as I read Dimitri's text message.

_Thanks for visiting me Roza -Dimitri_

Being mad at Adrian I completely forgot about him! I just hoped who would understand and forgive me?

I got dressed and added my light makeup then went to the hopsital knocking at Dimitri's door.

"Come on."

I entered and saw him lazily gazing at the ceiling.

"Hey Comrade."

His face lit up as he looked at me, "Roza!" He seemed to realize how happy he was before he gave a failing glare and crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you want?"  
I gave a smile, "Visiting you."

He signed, "I can't stay mad at you."  
"Sorry I didn't visit yesterday."  
He gave a smirk, "It's okay I heard you broke Adrian's nose."

I giggled, "Well he had it coming. So how are you?" I sat at the end of his hospital bed.  
"I'm coping my ribs are aching though." He tried sitting upright but winced at the pain.

I tried laying him back down when I slipped and my hand went under his hospital gown down below his waist!

Dimitri's eyes widened and his body stiffened.

I felt myself blushing red and before I pulled away the door opened up to Ivan and Tasha.

Their eyes widened as they took in the scene.

I quickly pulled away unable to speak.

Ivan busted out laughing, "Well there's nothing better in the morning than getting a handjob."  
He smirked at Dimitri.

"Ivan shut up!" His russian accent was more noticable with embarrassment.

I gave a glance at Dimitri to see a pillow in his lap and he was blushing.

Tasha giggled, "Aww Dimitri mind if I use this pillow?" She went to grab for it.

"Yes Tasha I do mind!"  
"Aww why? Is it too _hard_ to pull away?"  
"Okay you guys I think DImitri is embarrassed enough." I tried saving his dignity.

Dimitri gave me a thankful smile.

Tasha gave a pouty smile and Ivan nodded, "I guess so. Well Dimitri I got some news for you."  
"What's that Ivan?"  
Ivan and Tasha exchanged glances and smiled, "We're going to be parents!"  
"WHAT!" Dimitri held his heart.

"DImitri don't have a heart attack on me!" Tasha gave him a hug.

"Sorry...It's just wow I never thought you two would...wow!"  
He was in shock as well as I was, "Congrats."  
"Thanks Rosie." Ivan gave me a hug.

**A/N: Well Romitri will be up next update :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update I had MAJOR writer's block for this story! D:**

**But hopefully this chapter is okay and it'll get better from there :D**

**And just a reminder...Dimitri, Ivan, and Tasha are 17. Rose is 24 as well as Adrian, Karolina, and Sonya.**

It's been three weeks since Dimitri has been out the hospital and three weeks since Adrian has been out.

At work Adrian advoids me as much as possible.

He even let Sydney Sage take my place of being an Assistant Manager and made me her secretary.

"Rose i'm so sorry."  
"Sydney, you've been saying this for weeks. It's okay."

She sat by me at the table.

We were in a resturaunt for lunch break.

She gave a giggle, "So how's things with Dimitri."  
I heard double meaning in her voice and rolled my eyes.

"Oh hush but if you really want to know I could give you details." I then gave a wink.

She blushed red.

I gave a giggle.

No nothing was going on between Dimitri and I but all my friends and his family wanted us together. I kept saying no because of our age difference and lately for an unknown reason I felt like being a mother and finally settling down.

But Dimitri has so much more to live for and I know he's not ready for that serious step yet.

Sydney and I left back to work and as usual the day went by slow untill it was closing hours.

"Bye Rose see you tomorrow." Sydney gave me a hug and left.

I was just finishing the final touches on the dress I was designing when my office door opened.

"Well Little Hero we're the only ones in this building." Adrian sat on the edge of my desk giving a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Adrian what do you want?"  
"You."

Then everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**_

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating I have homework almost everyday and had to study for stupid tests -.- Sorry if there is spelling mistakes I was in a rush making this chapter but oh well here's the update! :D Enjoy!**_

My head was pounding as if I had a hangover.

A groan left my mouth as I woke up.

My eyes widened.

Where the hell am I!?

I was in a white room and my legs and wrists are bound to the bed by a rope.

"Bout time you're up Little Hero."

My eyes widened as I saw Adrian smirking across the room from me.

He got out his chair and walked next to me slapping my left cheek leaving a burning sensation.

I glared at him, "Let me go!"  
He smirked, "No can do Rose, you're mine now."

"You're crazy!"  
"So i've been told."

He began pulling off his clothes and imediatley my body stiffened realizing what he was going to do.

"Adrian please don't do this!" Tears were running down my face.

I would never expect Adrian to do this.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Richelle Mead Owns Vampire Academy**_

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating I have homework almost everyday and had to study for stupid tests -.- Sorry if there is spelling mistakes I was in a rush making this chapter but oh well here's the update! :D Enjoy!**_

My head was pounding as if I had a hangover.

A groan left my mouth as I woke up.

My eyes widened.

Where the hell am I!?

I was in a white room and my legs and wrists are bound to the bed by a rope.

"Bout time you're up Little Hero."

My eyes widened as I saw Adrian smirking across the room from me.

He got out his chair and walked next to me slapping my left cheek leaving a burning sensation.

I glared at him, "Let me go!"  
He smirked, "No can do Rose, you're mine now."

"You're crazy!"  
"So i've been told."

He began pulling off his clothes and imediatley my body stiffened realizing what he was going to do.

"Adrian please don't do this!" Tears were running down my face.

I would never expect Adrian to do this.


End file.
